lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrestling School
This is the wrestling school for Senbonzakuragakure that is the only place you are allowed to wrestle at, or unless the master or admin allows you to do so. Classes 'Acrobatic '- You are a high-flyer, Your agilty is unmatched, You can climb turnbuckles very fast, you can jump off of ropes without losing balance and you use your legs to perform many of your moves. 'Brawler '- You are a fighter, Your strength is unbearable, you can deal much much damage with one punch or a kick and you strike faster than many others. 'Grappler '- You are a master of holds, Your holds are unstoppable and nearly impossible to get out of, and you can chain many plex's at once, You can follow up almost any of your holds, whether it's a DDT, A german suplex, you name it. Movesets This is where the wrestlers enter all of there movesets at. Michael Iro's Moveset DDT Drop Kick Clothesline Flying Clothesline Headlock Chokehold German Suplex Headlock and Punch Punch Headbutt Trip Snapback DDT Rey Mysterio DDT Attitude Adjustment Moonsault Corkscrew Moonsault Make your signature This is where the wrestlers make there signatures at. or list there signatures. Michael Iro's Signatures *Spear *Pedigree *Sweet Chin Music Make your finishers This is where the wrestlers enter there finishers at. or list there finishers. Michael Iro's Finishers *Stone Cold Stunner *Diamond Cutter *619 Ranks *'Rookie '- If you are a rookie you get all the rookie moves, and you are brand new to the wrestling school and you have much much to learn. you also don't get much respect. and you are kinda fragile, and not very stragetic or strong. *'Indiviual '- If you're a indiviual, You are a experienced wrestler and you get the indiviual moves once you learn them, You still have a long way to go though. You get some respect. You are a bit more strategic and strong, and your not that fragile. *'Wrestler '- If you're a wrestler, You are a official wrestler, you get more wrestling moves and you are VERY experienced, Roadway on becoming a superstar. You get more respect. You are more stronger, you are way more strategic, and not so fragile. *'Experienced Wrestler '- You have been through many matches, And you are very experienced more than the individuals,wrestlers and rookies, You get even more respect and you make the crowd go wild when your theme plays. You get the wrestling moves after learning them. You are very strong, More stragetic, and not very fragile. *'Intermediate Wrestler '- You have been through many many matches, You have beaten many wrestlers bigger than yourself and you have conquered and battled through many DQ's, You get MUCH more respect. You get the wrestling moves right after you learn them also. You are VERY strong you are very stragetic, and you are no longer that fragile. *'Superstar '- You have been through royal rumbles, title matches, etc, You have been beaten, and you have also beaten others, You have conquered through many matches, you are a crowd favorite, and the crowd cheers you on when they hear your theme, You get MUCH MUCH, respect, You get the super-star moves once you have learned them, Your strategic,strong and no longer fragile. Wrestlers/Students/GM's/Masters Michael Iro(Acrobatic)(Rookie) Category:Education Category:Pages added by Michael Iron Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II